Robbing the Rich
3,000 +1 Remarkable Reward Box |region=Meridian The Watermill The Branded Shore Shadow Carja Outpost |type = Side Quest}} Robbing the Rich is a side quest in Horizon Zero Dawn. Synopsis While walking through Meridian, Aloy is called over by a Carja nobleman named Ravan who has heard about her ability to use the "second sight" of her Focus to solve crimes. He asks her to investigate a theft that has occurred in his lavish downtown villa. A precious family heirloom has been stolen from his home. Other than his Steward, no one saw the crime in progress despite it occurring in the middle of the day. Ravan insists that despite his anguish, his only concern is for the sword's return. He does not wish retribution and asks Aloy not to punish the thief. By using her Focus, Aloy discovers a blood trail that spans throughout the city. Following the trail, she talks to a shopkeeper named Keadi who confirms she recently saw a man with a sword steal some bandages from her stand before running off. Aloy continues a short way along the path and speaks to another witness, a Carja noble named Rokasha, who saw the man but insists he was not carrying a sword. Aloy deduces that Keadi may have been withholding information to help the thief. When confronted, Keadi admits that she helped launder the sword but claims the theft was for a good cause. She directs Aloy to visit a Watermill in the lower village and find her friend Kindiv. Outside Meridian At the Watermill, Kindiv tells Aloy that their group steals from rich nobles and sells the loot to help the needy in Shadow Carja in the Sunfall refugee camp called Shadowside. Kindiv tells her that a member of their group, Nasan, has gone missing near the Branded Shore while delivering a shipment of food and asks for Aloy's help. Although apprehensive about the group's approach, she agrees to help Kindiv if he will return Ravan's sword. Following Kindiv's suggestion, Aloy tracks Nasan's last whereabouts to a campfire near a fork in the road. She sees blood spatter and other evidence of a struggle and uses her Focus to follow a set of drag marks to a nearby unmarked Shadow Carja outpost. After either dispatching the guards or sneaking inside, she frees Nasan, who stashed the goods nearby. He then continues on his delivery and agrees to visit Ravan to speak about the incident. When Aloy speaks to Ravan again, he reveals that Nasan came to see him and he agreed to send additional support to Sunfall. Objectives # Talk to the Noble ## Talk to the Steward (Optional) # Investigate the Crime Scene # Follow the Blood Trail # Talk to a Witness '''to find out which way the thief went. # '''Go to the Base of the Stairs # Continue Forward # Talk to a Witness '''to find out which way the thief went. # '''Return to the Merchant # Go to the Watermill to learn why the sword was stolen. # Talk to Kindiv # Go to the Fork in the Road to learn what happened to Nasan. # Investigate the Camp # Follow the Tracks # Find Nasan in the Outpost # Kill the Shadow Carja Soldiers # Free Nasan # Follow Nasan # Talk to Nasan # Return to Ravan Walkthrough Category:Side Quests